mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Battle for Sugar Belle
thumb|300px Battle for Sugar Belle — druga piosenka w siódmym sezonie. Śpiewają ją Big Macintosh oraz Feather Bangs w odcinku "Nie potrzeba słów". Obaj walczą o serce Sugar Belle i próbują ją do siebie przekonać śpiewając dla niej tą piosenkę. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Macintosh ::Staniemy nad przepiękną rzeką ::Niechaj słońce świeci nam ::Miłości chcę i tylko tego ::By duży był plon, za to wiele bym dał ::Sugar Belle, słodka ma ::Na twój widok oko drga ::Ty kwiatem jesteś pośród zboża tła ::Już wydojone krowy są ::A prosiaki mają jeść ::Chcę cię zawsze tutaj mieć :Bangs ::Oh, oh ::Oh, ah-oh ::Widzę cię i ::Me serce przestaje działać ::Płynę wśród gwiazd ::I skóra gorąca cała ::Dajesz mi moc ::Do lotu poderwać się chcę ::Whoa, whoa, whoa ::Nie ma już słów ::Co piękno opiszą twoje ::Mówię to tu ::W ciepłym uczuciu tonę ::Słońcem tyś mym ::Niebo nad nami to wie (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Sugar, Sugar Belle, whoa-oh ::Czy ty to samo czujesz? Daj mi znak ::Nie mów „nie”, po prostu powiedz „tak” ::O, bliskości twej mi ciągle brak :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle, ja wciąż widzę twą twarz ::odchrząkuje ::Niebieski widać ton ::Jak nieboskłonu jedna z wielu barw ::Niebieskawy… ton :Bangs ::Hey, hey, hey, yeah ::Bądź owocem mym ::Ja arbuzem będę twoim ::Okaż serce mi ::Ja nie będę już się bronił ::Krew pulsuje w mojej głowie i kopytach (ach, ach) ::Ze mną zostań, ja już o nic nie pytam :Macintosh ::Napisałem piosenkę tę ::Chciałem znaleźć dobry rym ::By wyrazić myśli te ::Coś tam, coś tam… Ja i ty :Bangs ::inspirowane Michaelem Jacksonem ::Dzień za dniem ja ciebie chcę ::I wie to dawno cały świat ::Moja bądź, nie cofaj się ::Niech z nieba się posypie kwiat ::Cały jestem teraz, uh-oh, uh-oh ::Uczucia moje szczere tak są… o-o :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! ::Dosyć już mam różnych tych gier! :Bangs ::Sugar, Sugar! ::Gorący jestem jak roztopiony ser! :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! :Bangs ::Sugar Belle! :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! :Bangs ::Sugar Belle! :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! :Bangs ::Sugar Belle! :Macintosh i Feather Bangs ::Sugar Belle! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Macintosh ::We'll take a walk down by the river ::Watch the sunset from the field ::We'll plant the seeds of love together ::And water 'em right for a really good yield ::Sugar Belle, sweet as pie ::You're the apple of my eye ::A cherry blossom in a field of rye ::And when the heifer's milked and fed ::And the pigs are in the sty ::Won't you be there by my side? :Bangs ::Oh, oh ::Oh, ah-oh ::When you appear before me ::My heart stops beating ::Stars crossed the sky ::To come see what I was seeing ::You were the one ::That made me believe I could fly ::Whoa, whoa, whoa ::Birds could not sing ::A song that's as beautiful ::I'd do anything ::That's irrefutable ::'Cause you are the sun ::Painting my heart in the sky (Whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Sugar, Sugar Belle, whoa-oh ::When will you tell me that you feel the same? ::Like an angel on a candy cane ::Or the sunlight shining through a drain :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle, when I look in your eyes ::odchrząkuje ::I see the color blue ::And it reminds me of the sky above ::Uh, which is also... blue :Bangs ::Hey, hey, hey, yeah ::Be my sugarplum ::I will be your watermelon ::Every time you smile ::I can feel my heart a-swellin' ::Blood is rushing from my head to my hooves, yeah ::I start movin' when I'm feeling that groove, yeah :Macintosh ::I've been writin' this song for you ::Searchin' for the perfect rhyme ::For the words I want to say ::Somethin', somethin', somethin', somethin'... Be mine :Bangs ::inspirowane Michaelem Jacksonem ::autotune Every day I see you ::I know you could be the one for me ::Feel my heart a-beating like ::The rain upon a bumblebee ::Don't you see that I could, uh-oh, uh-oh ::Whenever you are near me, I'm so... uh-oh :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! ::Roses are red and violets are blue! :Bangs ::Sugar, Sugar! ::My love is burning hot like a cheese fondue! :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! :Bangs ::Sugar Belle! :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! :Bangs ::Sugar Belle! :Macintosh ::Sugar Belle! :Bangs ::Sugar Belle! :Macintosh i Feather Bangs ::Sugar Belle! en:Battle for Sugar Belle Kategoria:Piosenki z 7 sezonu